The Years After
by Fandoms-Girl
Summary: This fanfic takes place five years after the war. Everything has gone back to normal. Tris and Four currently share an apartment. They have continually dated since Insurgent left off. They train initiates together now. Four still works in the control room and Tris has chosen the job of a tattoo artist. They are not married or engaged yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I decided to do a Divergent fanfic! This is my first Divergent fanfic and it's about what happens after the war. This fanfic takes place five years after the war. Everything has gone back to normal. Tris and Four currently share an apartment. They have continually dated since Insurgent left off. They train initiates together now. Four still works in the control room and Tris has chosen the job of a tattoo artist. They are not married or engaged yet. This story is a bit odd because it's basically what I want to happen since Allegiant hasn't been published yet. It will contain Tris and Four's point of view, but mostly Tris's. I have a special way of writing so the characters' personalities will be different. Some people will be softer, some will be meaner, but most will be different. I hope you like it!**

***Tris's POV***

I walk into my apartment after a slow day at work. Since the war ended Tori and I have made amends and are now somewhat friends. Christina has gotten over Will and now is engaged to Uriah. Who would've guessed? Even Peter has a girlfriend. Caleb was executed for his crimes. Not a day goes by where I don't think about my family. At least I'm lucky enough to have my new family.

I plop down onto the couch and roll onto my stomach. I bury my face in the couch cushion and hear footsteps approach me and I automatically know who it is.

"Long day?" Tobias asks as he sits down next to my feet. Instead of actually speaking, I just groan.

He chuckles and says, "I'll take that as a yes."

"No, it was the opposite," I say while sitting up. "It was so fricken slow. I fell asleep once and got yelled at."

He laughs at me. I scowl at him and get up. I start to walk into my bedroom when I feel a hand on my arm. I turn around and look up into Tobias's deep blue eyes. I love that color so much. I wish I could just get lost in his eyes forever. I'm still staring into his eyes when I hear him distantly saying, "Yoo hoo? Tris? Earth to Tris! Trisy Poo?!"

That snaps me out of it. He knows I HATE it when he calls me Trisy Poo. I take my pocket knife out of my pocket and shove him up against the wall. I hold the pocket knife against his throat. His eyes instantly widen at me.

"Don't EVER call me Trisy Poo again!" I scream at him. He sheepishly nods as I let go of him.

"Dang Tris. I was only trying to get your attention! You were just staring at me doing nothing! I tried snapping in your ear, talking to you, and slapping you, but nothing worked!"

"YOU SLAPPED ME!?"

"Um…well…maybe"

My face has an expression of pure fury. Tobias takes a step backwards. "Tris, just calm down. It obviously didn't hurt and I barely touched you. I'm sorry," he says while taking another step back.

I take deep breaths. I love Tobias. I don't want to hurt him. Finally I've calmed down enough that I know I won't hurt him. Sometimes when I'm sleep deprived I turn very violent. "I'm sorry," I say as I go and hug him.

He hugs me back and I enjoy the feel of his warm embrace. Oh, how I love the feel of his strong arms around me. I sigh when he pulls away. "You okay?" he asks.

"Mhm. I just like hugging you. You feel so warm and safe," I say.

"Oh," he says while making a funny face. I laugh for a couple seconds then yawn.

"Let's go to bed," he says. I nod and he picks me up. I bury my face in his shoulder and breathe in his scent. The last thing I remember before falling asleep is him laying down and holding me close.

**So, did you like it? Feedback is welcome and appreciated! ~Natalie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All rights go to Veronica Roth! The things I own are the plot line and a few new characters I might add!**

***Tobias's POV***

Tris must not have slept well, judging by how she acted today. I hope she sleeps better tonight, but it doesn't look that way. She's only been asleep for fifteen minutes and she's already having a nightmare. For the past two weeks she's had a nightmare every night. It really worries me because I know I can't do anything. I wish I could do what I once told her I would do, and just fight the dreams away with my bare hands. Tonight's nightmare seems worse. She's already screaming. I hold her closer and whisper soothing words in her ear. I'm careful not to harm her. Tris is the only person who sees the kind, caring side of me. I am careful not to let anyone else see it.

As the night goes on I barely sleep because I am constantly trying to calm Tris down. It is about 3am when I finally fall asleep. At about 7am I am rudely awakened by a knock at the door. Tris is still fast asleep, so I carefully get up and walk to the door. When I open the door Christina is waiting there.

"Can I talk to Tris?" she asks.

"No," I say. "She's still sleeping."

"So!? Wake her up! It's important!"

"No, she hasn't been sleeping well lately. She's finally in a somewhat peaceful sleep."

"But Four! It's about my wedding!"

"What about your wedding?" I ask, clearly irritated.

"I want her to be my maid of honor!" she squeals.

"You can tell her later. I'm going back to sleep. I've only had four hours of sleep and I need to go to work in two more hours. All I want is an hour and a half more sleep." I say while yawning.

"Fine," she whines, "but tell her to find me when she wakes up."

"Whatever," I say as I close the door. I walk back to my bedroom and lay back down by Tris. She is curled up in a ball and looks so small and fragile. As soon as I get comfortable I pull her closer to me. I quickly fall asleep to the feel of her head on my chest.

***Tris's POV***

When I wake up I look over at the clock. It's 8:55am. Shoot! I'm gonna be late for work! I jump out of bed and rush to get ready. Tobias wakes up because of my sudden movement. Oh well, he needs to get up and start getting ready too.

Today isn't a normal day of work. Today Tobias and I begin to train initiates. I run into the bathroom and bush my hair. Then I brush my hair and pull it back into a ponytail. I have let my hair grow out. It's the longest it's ever been, reaching down to my mid-back. As I'm trying the rubber band around my hair, Tobias walks into the bathroom.

"What's going on? Why are you rushing?" he says. He looks like he's still half asleep.

"We're gonna be late for the new initiates!" I practically yell.

His eyes widen. "Shoot! I forgot that was today! I was just trying to let you sleep since I know you don't work on Saturday's usually! I'm sorry," he says while he begins to get ready.

"I hope the train runs late today. Otherwise we won't make it to the net on time. I wonder how many transfers we got," I say as I run back into the bedroom and look for a clean pair of clothes.

"It'll be fine, Tris. Just calm down," Tobias says as he also walks into the bedroom to look for clothes.

I finally decide on a pair of black jeans and a tight dark blue tank top. I am about to walk out the door when I remember something. It's a special bracelet Caleb made for me while he was in jail, waiting to be executed. I slip the bracelet onto my wrist and turn to Tobias.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"Yes," he says. "Just let me finish tying my shoe. Oh, and Christina wants to talk to you."

"Ugh. What is it now?" I groan. Ever since she got engaged that's ALL she talks about. Except for the occasional comment about my outfit.

"She said something about you being her maid of honor," he says while standing up.

"Really!?" I exclaim as we walk to the net. He nods. Then I realize something. "That means I'm gonna have to wear a dress though."

"I've never seen you in a dress before."

"And hopefully you never will."

"Why?"

"Because I HATE dresses! They're so…girly."

"I hate to break it to you, Tris, but you're a girl."

I glare at him and he laugh. Before long we arrive at the net just as the first jumper lands.

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note: So what do you guys think so far? Do you have any suggestions? Do you have any predictions on what will happen? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy! To make up for it, this is the longest chapter I've written so far! :D Enjoy!**

-Chapter 3-

***Tris's POV***

I rush over to help the person who jumped. I see that it is a small brunette girl wearing red clothes. We don't get many Amity transfers and she is the first of them to jump first. I help her off the net and ask for her name.

"Natalie," she says. My heart breaks a little. That is the first time I've heard my mother's name since the war ended. She even looks like her too. I look to Tobias, begging him with my eyes to make the announcement. I know if I say her name that I will break down.

He seems to understand my silent plea because the next thing I know I hear him yelling, "FIRST JUMPER, NATALIE!"

Then all of Dauntless cheers. Oh, how I love that sound. Most people find it loud and overwhelming, but there's something about it that makes me feel 10x happier.

Within 15 minutes everyone has jumped. There are 13 Dauntless borns, which means everyone stayed, and 8 transfers. There are three from Erudite, three from Candor, one from Amity, and one from Abnegation. The transfer from Abnegation is a girl named Lunabeth with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, very similar to Tobias's. It's kind of creepy actually.

The transfers from Erudite are two blue eyed, blonde twins named Taylor and Jenna, and a boy with brown hair and deep brown eyes named Simon. The Candor transfers are two boys and one girl. The girl, Hannah, I recognize as Christina's younger sister and looks just like her. The boys names are Brendon and Ed. Brendon has near black hair and dark green eyes. Ed is a ginger with beautiful blue eyes. Nothing compared to Tobias's though.

Taylor and Ed are both looking at each other. I wonder if something will happen between them. Jenna is staring at Tobias. I don't like it. The way she's looking at him, it's as if she doesn't know we're together. Well, she doesn't know. I decide it's time to make that known because no one will take him away from me. He's the only good thing I have left and I will NOT lose him. Lunabeth is staring at him with…longing? It doesn't worry me though.

"WELCOME TO DAUNTLESS," I yell to make everyone be quiet. They don't hear me.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Tobias yells, using a blow horn he somehow has. Everyone screams and covers their ears. Standing next to Tobias is Uriah, who is laughing his butt off. That explains where the blow horn came from. Everyone then turns to face us.

"Welcome to Dauntless," I say again. "Congratulations on making it this far."

"It wasn't that hard," I hear Brendon mutter to Simon. I can already tell that he will be the Peter of this group. Every group has their own Peter. None of them have ever been as bad as Peter though.

"No, it wasn't. It gets harder. Much harder. I don't need Candor smart-mouths constantly talking. AS I was saying-"

"It can't be that hard if a Stiff got first in initiation."

That's when I notice the resemblance. Peter has a younger brother. He is here now. This isn't going to end well.

"What are you implying?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Nothing. Only that Stiffs are, or should I say were, worthless. All they did was take food from the rest of us and give it to people who don't deserve it."

That's it. I officially hate this kid more than Peter. That whole "were" thing really makes me mad. Abnegation is growing again. The factionless did deserve that food because without it, theyd die. And no one deserves to die.

"I think," Tobias firmly says, "that you should shut the hell up because you're standing in front of two former Abnegation members who ranked first."

"Oh, so Mr. Big Tough Guy was a Stiff too?" Brendon taunts.

"Yes, and you'd know that if you would've participated in the war instead of hiding away like a little coward. Is that a Dauntless move?" Tobias smoothly replies.

"Oh," Brendon says, "now I know who you two are. You guys are the ones who almost destroyed all of the factions. You're the reason that everything when into chaos. You two are also Divergent."

"Yes," Tobias and I both say, "we are Divergent and we're proud of it."

Tobias and I have made this little thing that whenever someone confronts us about our Divergence that we'll say yes and that we're proud.

"And for your information," I say matter-of-factly, "Jeanine Matthews is the reason for the chaos."

Brendon rolls his eyes. Judging by the look on his face, I can tell he doesn't like being reprimanded.

"Now," I begin, "let me finish introductions. My name is Six and this is Four. We will be your trainers during initiation. There are three stages during initiation. The first is a stage that you will go through tests your physical ability. You will train with different weapons and learn fighting techniques. The second is primarily emotional. And the third is all mental."

This is the first year no one asks, "Like the numbers?" about Tobias's and my name. They must be scared of us already. Good. We give them the tour of the compound and end at the chasm.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Tobias shouts. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

Just then Christina walks up to us. "And if you don't listen, don't doubt that you may have to hang from the railings as a punishment. I did it for five minutes and nearly died. It could be you next," she says. Then she sweetly smiles and skips away.

Tobias and I begin to laugh at the look of pure horror on the initiates faces. That's when it happens. I take a step backwards and slip under the railing and begin to fall into the chasm.

**DUN DUN DUN! So...what did you think? Comment opinions and/or predictions! :D BTW, Taylor and Ed are based off of Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. xD There won't be much of them, but I just thought I'd let you know! Any questions, just ask and I'll answer! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

***Tris's POV***

I scream Tobias's name as I slip. I hope to God he catches me in time. I'm almost out of reach when I feel an arm on my wrist. I am quickly being pulled up. I look up and see that Peter, not Tobias, has saved me. Why would Peter save me? Where did he even come from!? Great. Now I owe him again. Why didn't Tobias save me? I am now lying on flat ground. Tobias is kneeling next to me and looking down at me. The next thing I know, I am in his arms being held to his chest.

"Thank God you're okay. I'm so sorry I didn't get to you before him. I thought I lost you. I love you so much and my life would be worthless without you," he mumbles into my neck, where he has his face buried.

I am panting because I lost all of my air when I screamed. Then I hear the yelling begin. At first I can't tell who's yelling, but then I realize it's Brendon and Peter.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT PETER!? I HAD IT ALL PLANNED OUT! I PUT THE STUFF THERE TO TRIP HER JUST LIKE WHAT I TOLD YOU MOM SAID TO DO!" Brendon screams.

"BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO DIE, BRENDON! SHE'S DONE NOTHING SINCE THE WAR EXCEPT MOAP ABOUT HER FAMILY AND GIVE PEOPLE TATTOOS!" Peter screams back.

The next thing I know, Christina is by me and Tobias isn't. I look up and see him beating Brendon to the ground. Peter pulls him off and Brendon stands back up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Brendon yells while holding his bleeding nose. I hope it's broken.

"You seem to have forgotten that we are in an area full of people and you just admitted that you tried to kill your instructor! Not only is it bad enough that you admitted to trying to kill someone, it's even worse that she's your instructor! You know what the worst part is for you!? She's my girlfriend so you just made me hate you even more! I swear, if you don't end up rotting in a cell, I will make your life a living Hell!" Tobias threatens.

I try to stand up so I can go calm Tobias down, but Christina is holding me down and won't let me get up.

"Christina," I say, trying myself to stay calm, "let me up. I have to go calm him down."

"No can do, Tris. Sorry, but Four told me to not let you up and he scares me kind of. He scares me more than you do anyways."

I scowl then sit down for a few moments. I try to clear my head. When I finally think the time is right, I jump out of Christina's arms and begin to run to Tobias. The next thing I know, everything is black.

***Tobias's POV starting when Tris slips***

My feet are frozen to the ground in pure terror. Tris has just fallen into the chasm. I am about to try to get her when I am pushed to the side. I look over to see Peter pulling Tris to safety. As much as I wish I could've saved her, at least she's alive now.

I run over to her, kneel down, and hold her close. I bury my face in her neck and say, "Thank God you're okay. I'm so sorry I didn't get to you before him. I thought I lost you. I love you so much and my life would be worthless without you."

I hear yelling and don't understand much of it. I do understand one thing though. Brendon is the reason Tris almost died. Christina runs overto Tris and me. I give her quick instructions to keep Tris lying down.

Three seconds later I am beating Brendon to the ground. Peter pulls me off and Brendon stands back up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Brendon yells while holding his bleeding nose. I punched him in such a position it should be broken.

"You seem to have forgotten that we are in an area full of people and you just admitted that you tried to kill your instructor! Not only is it bad enough that you admitted to trying to kill someone, it's even worse that she's your instructor! You know what the worst part is for you!? She's my girlfriend so you just made me hate you even more! I swear, if you don't end up rotting in a cell, I will make your life a living Hell!" I threaten. It's taking everything I have not to kill him right here, right now. I hear Christina scream as I turn to see Tris collapse into a lifeless heap on the ground, blood pouring from her head.

**:O What did you guys think!? Don't worry, our little Trisy Poo will be just fine. I think. You'd just better hope I don't change my mind. :3 So far out of four pages, wattpad, and four of you have predicted something true. We'll see who's right within a few chapters! It's almost 4am! xD I do my best writing late at night! Goodnight initiates! Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites BTW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's a question I have to answer. Q: How often will you update?** **A: The goal until school starts is every other day. When school starts I still hope for at least 3 chapters a week. Once school starts the chapters might shorten though. Sound good? OMG! WHO SAW THE TRAILER!? AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SCREAMED!? PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT! Anyways, here's chapter 5!**

**Tobias's POV**

I've been sitting in the hospital waiting for news on Tris for two hours. Finally a nurse walks out and says, "Tris Prior." I know that's my signal to go.

I walk up to the nurse and ask an obvious question, "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine. She just hit her head on the chasm's side when she fell. She may have a minor concussion, but we have to wait until she wakes

up to be sure," the nurse says.

"Okay," I quietly say. "May I go see her?"

"Of course, but visiting hours are over in two hours unless you're family."

"Okay. Thank you."

"She's in room 413."

I nod and quietly slip into Tris's hospital room. She's asleep in her bed and she looks so peaceful. Not wanting to disturb her, I slowly and carefully walk towards the chair near her bed. As I walk there, I trip over some cord, fall forward, and face-plant into Tris's legs. My nose hits her knee and it HURTS.

I hear a small whimper and look up to see Tris's blue eyes looking questioningly down at me. Great Tobias. Just great. Not only did you wake her up, you also hurt yourself and look like an idiot. I quickly stand up and smile down at Tris. She pats the edge of the bed, so I sit down on her bed right next to her devil knees.

**Tris's POV**

I wake up to a sharp pain in my legs. I glance down and see….Tobias? I give him a questioning look and he stands up. I pat my bed and he sits next to my legs.

"What happened?" I ask.

"To me or you?" he responds.

"Both."

"Which first?"

"Me."

"When you fell into the chasm you hit your head. You may have a minor concussion."

"Okay. Now you."

"I was trying not to wake you up, tripped, and face-planted into your knees. I now know I was right to tell you to use your knees when you fight because those things really hurt."

I laugh and he frowns at me. "Oh come on. You're such a baby," I joke.

"I am not!" he says.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Ya huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Yes you are, Tobias. Just accept it."

"At least I don't pout when you don't do something for me."

Ugh. I hate how he knows just what to say to make me stop. Sometimes I like it, but not right now I don't.

"You win," I say, "this time."

"I always win. You know why? Because I know just what to say every time. I know you inside and out. You're too predictable," he teases.

I frown.

"I knew you would do that. Like I said, predictable," he says and smirks with victory.

I am about to protest him, but before I do he presses his soft, warm lips to mine. I instantly begin to melt into him. I run on of my hands through his hair and use the other to recline my bed backwards. Tobias shifts and is now hovering over me. By now both my hands are in his hair.

His hand starts to inch up my shirt when a nurse walks in. We don't notice her until she clears her throat. Tobias pulls away and jumps up. I turn a BRIGHT red from blushing.

"Excuse me, but visiting hours are over," she says and looks at Tobias. Her eyes are almost scolding him. Then she walks out.

"Ugh. Stupid visiting hours," Tobias groans.

"Tell me about it," I say.

"I love you," he softly whispers and kisses my head.

"I love you too," I say.

I watch him as he walks out the door. My eyes widen as I see something. It's a small box in his back pocket. The exact shape and size of an engagement ring.

**DUN DUN DUN! What are your guys' thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated in a couple days! My mom was limiting my computer time until I finished my summer homework, which I finished yesterday. I was gonna update yesterday, but once I started writing a huge thunderstorm started and I had to get off of the computer. So now I'm writing again. And I HAVE to give credit to my friend Zoe because she is helping me write this chapter and has essentially taken it over. Tell me if you guys like this chapter and maybe Zoe will become a full time co-writer with me! Also, sorry for any typos. The y button on my keyboard isn't working well.**

***Tris's POV***

Was that an engagement ring in his pocket!? Oh my God… I don't know if I'm ready for this. I mean, I love Tobias, but the thought of marriage, the thought of droning on, and on, and on about my wedding, like Christina does, disturbs me. A thought that doesn't disturb me though, is being tied to Tobias in every way, him being mine forever, me becoming Mrs. Tobias Eaton... I've never been the girly type, but imagining Tobias and me on a honeymoon somewhere beautiful, together alone lulls me to sleep.

***Tobias's POV***

As I walk out of the hospital, and in to the crisp, cool fall air, I touch the ring box in my pocket. I shake my head. Tris would never marry me. I know she loves me, and I know that she wants to be with me, but she's not the marriage type. She has so much ahead of her. Who even knows if she would want to be with me? I catch the train back to our apartment, but when it goes past our apartment, I don't jump off. I just sit and think. The sound of the whirring train provokes my thought process. I pull the ring box out of my pocket, and open it slowly, flinching when I look at it. It suddenly disgusts me. The thought that she would actually want to marry me. Was I out of my mind? Tris has her priorities straight. She knows what she wants, and she will always get it. But thinking of how moody she was just when I tried to give her a cute (I thought it was cute at least) Pet name, she threatened to slice my neck open. What would she do if I proposed to her? I close the ring box with the engagement ring in it and chuck it out of the train car. What was I even thinking? I need to get my head together.

***Tris's POV***

I got out of the hospital a few hours ago. I've gone over what I saw in Tobias's pocket in my head over, and over. I decided to walk home from the hospital. I walked the back way for more time to think. If he was going to propose, I was excited, and I would say yes, but I just needed to think. I started to walk back on the train tracks, knowing that the train had looped around by now and wouldn't be back by for a little while. I watched the ground with every step; saw the bugs scurrying around, carrying crumbs of food. The Ants eating their dead family members made me wrinkle my nose in disgust. I kept walking. A little box caught my eye. It looked just like the one that had been in Tobias's pocket. I laughed at myself. Maybe I was delusional and going insane. I bent down and grabbed the box, opening it. I gasped and flung it down. Inside, was an engagement ring. I covered my face with my hands and rubbed my eyes. Okay, now I was definitely crazy. I picked the box up again, shutting it and shoving it in my pocket with haste. Engagement rings were expensive; I could probably take it to the jewelry shop nearby and try to return it or something. I broke in to a run, I ran as fast as I could shutting out my thoughts until I reached the little jewelry shop in the town that was rundown, but it was a town because after the war, we tried to get things to go back to normal so people set up shops. I ran in to the Jewelry shop and slammed the box down on the counter, not meaning to be so rough, but wanting answers.

"Tris, it's so nice to see you!" the cheerful, slim, birdlike woman, Mrs. Faulk greeted me with her smile that was too big for her face, but suited her. Her bright blue eyes were large and always cheerful. "What's this?" she asked, picking up the box with lanky fingers, she opened it and peered in at the ring. "I don't understand" she said, her smile fading for a moment before looking back up at me and smiling again. "I don't understand" she repeated. "Tobias came in here last week, all cheerful." She said, peering at the ring "I've never seen him like that before"

She interjected. "And he asked for the most beautiful ring because he said it was for the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. I suspected it was for you"

My hand went to my throat, ran up to my mouth. "Is that? Did he? Is that the ring he bought?" I asked, my voice shaking

"Well, yes. It is the most beautiful ring in all of Chicago," she droned on.

I quickly collected the box from the counter "Thank you" I blurted before walking out hastily. I heard Mrs. Faulk Saying something about me glowing, and adding a congratulations. So I walked out of the town, back to the apartment, my thoughts consuming me.

***Tobias's POV***

What the hell? What did I just do? I launched myself out of the train car, stumbling, but landing firmly on my feet. What was I doing? I loved Tris and she loved me, and if two people loved each other, then they had every right to be married. I ran along the tracks, desperately searching the ground for the little box.

"Please, please, please, please" I mumbled to myself, I ran until I realized I was back at the apartment. I grabbed the back of my neck, gritting my teeth yelling and leaning forward. "Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!" I screamed. I stood back up and tried to compose myself, telling myself it didn't matter, that she wouldn't have said yes anyway.

I turned the doorknob to our apartment, the apartment I shared with Tris, The girl I wanted to marry, but lost the ring in a moment of mental despair. I wonder if she'd even care if there was a ring. I doubt she would. I think the only person who would care is Christina. I walk in the house and see Tris, sitting on the couch holding the engagement ring.

***Tris's POV***

I get home, fully prepared to talk to Tobias, to realize that he's not home. I sit on the couch and think about everything for a while. I think about how much I love him. I think about what a great husband he would be. I also think about the fact that I'm ready to start a family. I know I'm young, only 21, but in this world, you can get killed at any second without warning or cause. I want to be a mom. I want to start a family. I have never been so certain of anything, until now. Just then Tobias walks in and his eyes look at me, then instantly fall to the little box in my hand.

"Where did you find that?" he asks, his eyes never leaving the box.

"Well," I begin, "I saw it in your pocket when you were leaving the hospital. Then when I got released from the hospital I decided to walk home so I could think about this and clear my head. As I was walking, I came across a small black box. I opened up to find the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I decided to go to the jewelry store to sell it because I knew some extra money wouldn't hurt, plus it wasn't mine so I had no right to keep it. When I got to the jewelry store and showed Mrs. Faulk the ring, she told me that you had bought it. She also said you were the happiest she's ever seen you." By now I am tearing up. I hate crying in front of people, but I know Tobias won't judge.

He walks over to me, sits down next to me, and pulls me onto his lap. He cradles me like I'm a baby and I don't mind it at all, for once. I softly cry for a few minutes. Tobias breaks the silence by saying, "Does this mean you want me to ask you?"

I sheepishly nod.

He then sets me back on the couch, grabs the box from my hands, and kneels down in front of me. I can't believe this is finally happening. I'm going to hide it from Christina until after all the plans are made because this is my wedding, and I want it my way.

"Beatrice Prior, ever since the day you came to Dauntless, I knew you were the one for me. I once said that you weren't beautiful, but I lied. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I love you so much. I know we've had our issues, but every couple does. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to hold you in my arms every night, knowing that you'll always be mine. I want to be the person you depend on for everything. Basically what I'm trying to say is, Tris, will you marry me?"

Yes," I barely manage to say between my tears. This is the best moment of my life. Tobias slips the ring onto my finger then softly kisses me.

***Tobias's POV***

Where did you find that?" I ask, my eyes never leaving the box.

"Well," she begins, "I saw it in your pocket when you were leaving the hospital. Then when I got released from the hospital I decided to walk home so I could think about this and clear my head. As I was walking, I came across a small black box. I opened up to find the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I decided to go to the jewelry store to sell it because I knew some extra money wouldn't hurt, plus it wasn't mine so I had no right to keep it. When I got to the jewelry store and showed Mrs. Faulk the ring, she told me that you had bought it. She also said you were the happiest she's ever seen you." By now I am tearing up. I know she hates crying in front of people, but she knows I love her and won't judge her.

I walk over to her, sit down next to her, and pull her onto my lap. I cradle her in my arms, much like I would to a baby, and for once, she doesn't stop me. She cries for a few minutes and it breaks my heart to see her like this. I break the long, slightly awkward silence by saying, "Does this mean you want me to ask you?"

She weakly nods.

I then set her back on the couch, grab the box from her hands, and kneel down in front of her. I can't believe this is finally happening.  
"Beatrice Prior, ever since the day you came to Dauntless, I knew you were the one for me. I once said that you weren't beautiful, but I lied. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I love you so much. I know we've had our issues, but every couple does. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to hold you in my arms every night, knowing that you'll always be mine. I want to be the person you depend on for everything. Basically what I'm trying to say is, Tris, will you marry me?" I am struggling not to cry as I say this all. It's all I've ever wanted to say to her.

Yes," she says between her tears. This is the best moment of my life; I finally get to say Tris and I are getting married. I slip the ring onto my finger then softly kiss her. The kiss quickly escalates and before I know it, we are in our bed, tangled in each other's arms.

**Ta da! The longest chapter I've ever written and I just barely wrote more than half! So what do you guys think of this combined writing style? Would you like to see more of it? And OMG! FourTris engagement and…uh…ya know… Anyways, I hope you liked it! I might not update tomorrow because my best friend is moving and we're going to some beach/park thing. Goodnight guys! And Thank you again, Zoe!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I just wanted to start this chapter off my saying that I am SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Let me explain, 1.) I've been busy 2.) I've had lots of appointments (mostly orthodontist. I got my braces on two weeks ago.) 3.) MY COMPUTER IS BREAKING! :O I'm trying to limit my computer time to school work only until I get it fixed or a new one. The good news about that is that my grandma (she bought my computer) is coming to visit in a week (I live in Michigan and she lives in Washington) and I'm going to talk to her about getting a new computer or getting this one fixed. Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's going to be kind of short, only because I'm writing it on my phone and I don't have a word count. So...yeah... Please don't hate me for not updating.**

***Tris's POV***

I wake up wrapped in Tobias's arms. Last night was...amazing. I was nervous at first, but I quickly got over it. As I lay there I stare at my ring. It's beautiful, yet very simple. It's perfect, just like the man who gave it to me. After admiring my ring for a few minutes I look over to see Tobias, who is now awake and staring at me with his beautiful blue eyes. He is grinning like a fool.

"Do you like the ring?" he asks.

"I love it. It's beautiful and simple," I say.

"Just like you," he says with a sparkle in his eyes.

I blush and looks down at my ring again. Tobias gently grabs my chin and makes me look at him.

"I meant that as a compliment," he says.

"I know," I whisper back.

"Good," he says while leaning in to kiss me again.

We kiss for a couple minutes until I hear a knock at the door. We spring apart and rush to get dressed. Tobias just puts on some boxers and pajama pants, while I put on underwear and one of Tobias's t-shirts. It's probably like Christina at the door so I don't really care if I'm dressed like this. Tobias probably figures the same thing. I answer the door and see Jenna standing there. CRAP! We forgot training! How did she find out where we lived?!

"Uh...umm... You guys weren't at training so Christina sent me here. I'm sorry for uh...interrupting..." She says. I knew it! Christina told her where we lived! Great!

"Oh, it's okay," I say. "I guess we just overslept. We'll be right down." As I say that her eyes widen. I turn around to see a still shirtless Tobias standing behind. Oh wonderful! Now she's seen him shirtless! She blushes and then runs down the hall, back to the training center.

"We forgot about training!" I say as I rush into the bedroom to get ready. Tobias and I get dressed. He simply wears jeans and a black t-shirt that clings to his chest. I wear black skinny jeans and a black tank top that shows off what little breasts I have.

We speed walk to the dining hall and we each grab a muffin. Then we run in the training room and everyone stares at us.

Brendon laughs and says, "Look who's finally done dirtying the sheets."

I turn red, not from embarrassment, but from anger. He does not know what he just got into.

***Jenna's POV***

All the other initiates and I are sitting in the training room waiting for Four and Six. They're over an hour late. Right now we're playing Spin the Bottle. We're only on the third round. So far I've kissed Brendon and Taylor has kisses Ed. My stupid little sister has a huge crush on Ed. We may be twins, but I was born first so technically she's the little sister. She's the only person I care about in the world. I'm not as mean as I seem, it's all an act so people will leave us alone. Just as I'm about to spin, Christina walks in.

"Is Tr-Six here?" She asks.

"No," I say. "Four and her haven't been here yet."

"Can you go get them? I have big news to share," she explains.

"Why can't you?"

"You'll find out if you get her."

"I don't know what room they live in."

"13."

"I'll only go if you tell me why you can't."

"Fine, I'm pregnant."

I see another initiate's, Hannah I think, jaw drop. Then I see the resemblance and realize she must be Christina's sister. She just found out she's going to be an aunt. How peachy. Now she's going to work even harder to stay.

"Oh, okay then," I say. I run down to room 13 and knock. It takes a couple minutes, but eventually Six answers the door. Woah. She's barely clothed. .God. Did they...?!

"Uh...umm... You guys weren't at training so Christina sent me here. I'm sorry for uh...interrupting..." I manage to say.

"Oh, it's okay," she says. "I guess we just overslept. We'll be right down."

Mhm. Just overslept. As I stand there Four comes into view and he is completely shirtless. Wow. He is HOT. I see Six looking at me like, 'back off' so I blush and run back to the training room.

When I run into the training room I'm still blushing.

"Why are you blushing? Are they coming?" Christina asks.

"Yes, and I think I might've interrupting them...uh...ya know..." I say.

Christina gasps then squeals, "SHE FINALLY OVERCAME HER FEAR!" Then she looks around to all of us, "You did not just hear what I just said. Got it?" she says.

"I'm not scared of you," Brendon says. Then a big, scary looking man walks in.

"Yeah, she's not that scary," he says while wrapping an arm around Christina's shoulder, "but I can be."

"Meet Uriah, my fiancé," Christina says while beaming up at Uriah. She looks so happy. I hope I will eventually end up happy like that. Just then, Four and Six burst in. Everyone turns and stares at them.

It is quiet for a few moments until Brendon breaks the silence and says, "Look who's finally done dirtying the sheets."

The look of pure rage on Six's face is terrifying. This isn't going to end well for any of us.

She looks at Brendon, then at me. I'm the only one who could've known that they were doing that so she knows I told.

"You," she says, so calm it's scary, while pointing to Taylor, "walk over and stand in front of a target."

She does as she says. This isn't good. Six can obviously tell how much I care for Taylor. The pulls Uriah aside and tells him something. Then Uriah pulls out his phone and runs out of the room.

She turns to the other initiates and says, "Today we're learning two things. The first thing is how to shoot a gun. The second is one of the things that happen when you make an instructor mad."

She looks to Four and he nods in understanding. He walks over to the guns, picks one up, and walks back to her.

"Lunabeth," he says, "come here and take the gun. I want you to shoot at them. It's filled with blanks, so it won't kill them. But it can hurt them."

"But," Lunabeth says, "there's only one person."

Just as she says that, Brendon's brother, Peter, walks in and walks over to another target. That must be who Uriah called.

Lunabeth's eyes widen. She walks over and takes the gun. Six quickly shows her the basics of shooting. She lets Lunabeth to a couple practice shoots on other targets. At least Lunabeth doesn't look like a terrible shooter. I'm so worried for Taylor, who stands there shaking. I make eye contact with her. I have a look of, "don't worry, it'll be okay" in my eyes to reassure her.

When Lunabeth is done learning, she stands in front of Peter's target. I hear the gun go off and Brendon catch his breath. I look and see that she missed Peter by a good two inches. Hopefully Taylor will have the same luck. Lunabeth repositions herself in front of Taylor and shoots. Then I hear a scream. Taylor's scream.

**AN: I'm so mad! I got a word count app on my phone so I was typing on that. Well it doesn't have an option to save and the app crashed so I lost about 250 words. I had sent the beginning to my friend so I had the first 400ish words, but it's still annoying that I had to rewrite it. Okay, so I need you help. Sometime with in the next few chapters the characters will be playing truth or dare, so I need you to send me I'm truths and dares to use! The more the better! Thanks for staying with this story! I love you all! Bye!**


End file.
